callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reggie Dyson
Biography A former friend of MDI's, Reggie Dyson used to be a sensible and oveerall normal person. One day, trying to get a Baconator at Wendy's, he was attacked by a bizarre looking man who identified himself as Count Crackula. In the scuffle, Reggie was knocked unconscious due to Crackula striking him with the Stand Arrow. He gained a Stand in the process, but his mental state was completely changed to that of a cunning and calculating criminal mastermind, and is now an expert at free-style Kendo despite only using a stick of wood. The stick of wood, however, is a mysterious and dangerous type of material that is produced by his Stand. Reggie Dyson now knows himself as Reggie Skatore in this new form. Stand power Disco Volante (ディスコ·ヴォランテ) is able to allow him to generate wood at impossible speeds, and the wood itself is incredibly strong upon impact. Reggie is able to build complex constructs with it in a matter of seconds using it, even with ordinary wood. Those who aren't Reggie that try and retrieve the Stand's wood for themselves will begin to disintegrate from the inside upon contact. To Reggie's disturbance, Disco Volante's actual visible form inexplicably looks exactly like Count Crackula. Moves *''Spin Doctor'': A spinning attack. Heavy version has slower cooldown but hits twice. If blocked he'll be pushed to the ground. *''Harry Lauder's Walking Stick Tree'': Uses the Thrash button, a general keepaway projectile that has a short range from him but can effectively keep the opponent away. Of course, this is only doable with only one on the screen at a time. *''Don't Push Me'': Somewhat of a dashing uppercut move, can lead into juggle combos easily. *''Pavement Saw'': A Stand move, where he slides forward as the end of his staff becomes a spinning windmill. Hits multiple times and very useful for combos. *''Bye Bye Bye'': His old TD uppercut. Supers include: *''1000 Hurts'': His old TD super but hits multiple times upon contact. *''Didn't We Deserve A Look At You The Way You Really Are'': Very similar to Hyo Imawano's duplication super, except the other duplicate is made from wood and they both do different attacks before the wooden duplicate disappears into purple smoke. The motion is taken from his old TD super. *''Malpractice: ''Basically a take-off of the DIO knife super but with various wooden objects. Level 2. *''Deathstyle: ''Reggie throws the opponent down as Volante summons a giant stack of Jengas. It works similarly to that Bishamon super. Level 3. Unimportant Drivel Creation Notes Intros will include: * Reggie has fallen asleep before I-No blasts her guitar to wake him up. Volante knocks her away and he instantly gets up as she stumbles off-screen. * Ravi tries to be the character the player chose, but Volante attacks him by impaling him with the wood, which quickly disintegrates him. * Reggie says a few words as Volante stands by, and it disappears into the staff. * Mr. Fartastic 'works his magic' on a sleeping Reggie before Volante knocks him off-screen. * He stands idle for a short bit before going 'WHAT?!' Winposes will include: * A standard JJBA winpose, where they both pose, he says a victory quote, and "レッジー WIN" is shown on the side of the screen. * He screams "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" as "レッジー WIN" shows on the side of the screen, which he points to. * Both of them begin to laugh evilly. * He looks down saying "I didn't even hit you that hard." * He begins singing to 'One Blood' while Volante dances. * He does his old Thunder Duelists 'URGH URGH URGH' winpose. * The standard Pit Fighter fight purse winpose is done (he begins to be lifted up by one of those...things (my mind is all over the place right now lol) as money begins to pile onto the ground). * Another Pit Fighter reference is done with him replacing Masked Warrior in the 'you're not good enough!' screen in the gameboy version. * He says something profane right before he gets a technical call for bad language. Loseposes (at the end of each round, not including the general lose pose) will include: * Akin to Fists of Fire swords will fall head-first around him. * A baconator falls onto his face while Syed yells 'baconator!' * A blue cart box falls onto his face. * He gets up as P. Guile shows up and booms him off of the screen. * A bunch of Oreos begin to fall on him one by one. * He gets up as a squirrel begins to chase him off of the screen.